1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a probe which is capable of piercing the insulation of an electrical wire to contact the wire therein and seal the pinhole formed by insertion of the probe during probe removal to assure conductor insulation integrity after a test has been completed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical test probes have been used in the prior art, such probes being capable of piercing insulation making contact with the electrical conductor therewithin. This prior art has either never recognized the problem that the integrity of the insulation was compromised due to the holes left after probe removal or, if the problem was recognized, no solution thereto has ever been provided. Such prior art probes are set forth in the patents to Kraft Nos. (2,580,682), Adams (3,693,087), Esty (4,014,330) and Teyler (4,151,462), these patents being representative of the known prior art. Jacobsen (4,166,457) discloses self sealing of a bioelectrode.